the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
K6
Land of Superheroes and Supervillains Timeline: # 2020- Mankind discovers Cyanite and Neutralite deep under the Earth's crust. # 2030- Mining operations begin extracting Cyanite and Neutralite from within the Earth. # 2040-2050- Mankind undergoes a massive leap in technological capabilities, reaching a level to rival the K4 Universe. # 2050's- Mankind discovers Realite deep within the Moon and Mars. Mining colonies are established on both planets. # 2070's- Powerful alien races send armadas to forcibly steal the Realite. Mankind fends them all off, but barely. # 2073- First superpowered individuals are created, including the main cast from K0. These individuals help to finally send the remaining alien invaders back to the stars. # 2074- Kodian Enterprises is founded and charged with containing and educating the superpowered members of the populace. # 2080- Ryanstown is officially founded as the world's first SuperCity, to mark the end of the alien incursions. # 1088- Kodian Enterprises pays for the conversion of the Moon into a large defense station, to protect Earth against any future attacks. Construction has yet to finish... # 2090- The IMD branch of Kodian Enterprises is officially developed to combat the villainous organizations. Organizations: * Kodian Enterprises: Charged by the world's governments to contain, educate, train, and manage to superpowered population of Earth. Funds many of mankind's largest advancements, and is the 2nd largest weapons manufacturer. * Jexan Enclave: Villainous organization led by Julian Keiser with the objective of wiping out all normal humans, in the hopes of recreating Earth under a new ruler and with a new, superpowered population. * Face Gang: Led by Slime Face and made up of similarly-gifted individuals, the Face Gang poses a great threat to the order of the K6 Universe. * Raiki: After absorbing Xeno Corp, the Raiki quickly rose to become the wealthiest criminal organization on Earth. Its leader, San Rakamata, has a net worth estimated to be into the billions. * The National Evolution Union: A Pro-Gifted political party currently running Ryanstown. Led by Jon Darwin. Suspected of illegal activity, criminal ties, corruption, and is under investigation by the IMD. * AER Industries: Largest weapons manufacturing company in the world responsible for the defense of Earth against previous alien incursions; led by Dr. Petrik Zül. * Maginot Technologies: Large medical and biological development company, responsible for study into genetic engineering and the science of genetic manipulation. Suspected of illegal experimentation on humans, and into sciences related to the manipulation and mutation of human genome sequence. * WRATH Organization: REDACTED * Coalition of the West: Large nation consisting of the United States of America, Mexico, and Central America created after the alien invasions were fought off in 2073. * United Confederacy of Races: Small nation located on a man-made archipelago located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, created by the UN to govern all of Earth's remaining alien population. Overcrowded, poor, and undersupported, many of the nation's successful citizens flee for safer areas, like Ryanstown. Important Locations: * Ryanstown * New Haven